Foreign Relations of Aquitania
The Aquitanian Empire is an Aurigan country; member of the Union Federation and the Union Common Market. Aquitania has a small network of diplomatic missions abroad, co-related to traditional Aquitanian isolationism and historic patriotism for the nation. It follows a self-sustained policy where dependence on the outside is limited to lesser involvement and exportation. Aussenpol ''is the Imperial Ministry of Foreign Affairs. History '''Aquitanii Imperium' The Aquitanii Imperium handled foreign policy in stark contrast to its modern successor. Engagements with the world, both in economy and war was standard and is what helped the old imperium evolve to what it came to be in its height; the same would later contribute to its fall at the hands of extreme foreigners. The latter, specialists say, may have contributed to the relative isolated demeanor Aquitanians adopted after the expulsion of the Sevintrians. Opening Years Following the liberation from Sevintria after a strong show of Aquitanian union between the Five Kingdoms, Aquitania reverted to its pre-Aquitanii status. The five sovereign kingdoms constantly bickered and went to war with each other. Relations in other areas were warm, trade was vital between some Kingdoms and the same spoken language proved identity easily to recognise as opposed to their attitude against the southern barbarians. Prussia was relatively peaceful from 402 to 1000 but had a strong position within the country regardless. It became the most wealthy Kingdom in Aquitania after it prospered and became wealthy with the income of naval trade. An Alliance with Wulffbain in 987 ensured that Vladien, still revanchist over the loss of East Prussia and Weissland during the early opening years of independence, did not invade. And that a Wulffbainian war with Arlathan would not be interrupted by Prussia. The Treaty of Gottingetz in 1178 between the 5 Kingdoms was the first step towards the Imperial Proclamation in 1500; it promised mutual cooperation in the defence of Aquitanian Territories in the event of invasion, the treaty explicitly stated that a repeat of the Sevintrian Endeavour would not be repeated ever again. Both the Bohemians and the Mirellians, considered inferior; were constantly shunned by the Aquitanian states in war. Bohemian Imperialism constantly encroached Sieländ and the Mirellians had interests in the strategic Aquitanian Peninsula of Asterhein; so the Aquitanian States considered the aforementioned countries as traditional enemies of Pan-Aquitanianism. Years of friendly diplomatic relations, including the foundation of the Nordlanderbund in 1323, culminated in the Imperial Union of 1500, signed in Savoy, then the largest urban conglomeration in the Aquitanian states. It proclaimed Richard Wolfkehr the Great as Kaiser or "Emperor", descendant of Tridius Wolfkehr the Great, grand liberator of the Aquitanians, idolised and considered a heroe in every Kingdom. With this, the 5th Kingdom: Arlathan, was dissolved and turned into the Grand Duchy of Arlathan as a pre-condition to the creation of the Empire. First Empire The First Aquitanian Empire was the most isolationist period in Aquitanian History until colonisation abroad in the late 18th century. In the initial years after unification, the Empire went to wars that tested its existence several times; Mirellia, the encoraching colonising Calzadors and Portuguese were all defeated between 1500 and 1650 by the mighty and superior armies of early Aquitania. The imperial foreign policy gradually shifted from Palmian and Continental between 1500 to 1770 to world policies from 1770 to 2250 and then again switched back to Palmian affairs from 2250 to the 2460's a few years before the break out of the First Schism. Post-Schism 2800's onwards; the Second Empire, Prussian Hegemony, the Kingdom and the Third Empire were all influenced by membership in the Union Federation, which propelled foreign policy and affairs to a world level not seen since the First Empire. The Aquitanian Empire enjoys friendly relations with most Federal Members and with several off-world sovereign states and independent entities within White Giant itself. Ruthenian Empire Relations between the Ruthenian and Aquitanian Empires began informally in the year 3222, with the establishments of embassies being effected in the year 3223. The Ruthenian Foreign Ministry established an Embassy in Savoy, placing Michael Daskalaris as Ambassador, while Aussenpol established an Embassy in Auronopolis, the same year. Both countries, culturally strong share a planet and continent, thus making relations important to maintain. As a Federal Ally, relations and military cooperation with Ruthenia is paramount and the two nations are expected to lead the Union out of the Post-War slowdown it experienced in the late 32nd Century. Ambassador Johann Wulff travelled to Auronopolis, Ruthenia, and presented his credentials to His Imperial Majesty the Basileus. Aussenpol then surveyed the city for a proper building or terrain in the designated embassy area to establish the Diplomatic Mission, by the end of the month, the Imperial Government had bought a building dating from the 14th century and Johann and his diplomatic staff could settle in by the start of 3224. Plans to expand the Embassy though are well underway to cope with the growing amount of Aquitanain business and touristic travelers that flow into Ruthenia every year, as well as the growing significance of Government-to-Government talks between both countries. The Embassy provides services to its citizens travelling in Ruthenia, provides passport and citizenship application services for civilians, diplomatic and working passports for Government, Military Officials and Transport Marshals as well as standing by Königsberg's interests and promoting and spreading knowledge of Aquitanian Culture. In 3232 during an official visit from the Ruthenian Basileus to Königsberg, a VISA Waiver Treaty was signed, removing VISA & Fee barriers between the countries to ease touristic and business travel and further a cultural rapprochement agreement signed in the early years of diplomatic engagement. In the year 3234, Her Imperial Highness Elisabeth Maya Hohensteinburg-Colliete, granddaughter of Kaiser Friedrich II, married His Imperial Majesty, Theodoros I Daskalaris in Auronopolis, significantly boosting relations. Aussenpol has its Embassy in Auronopolis and an Honourable Consulate in the city of Arcadiopolis, the current Ambassador to Ruthenia is Johann Wulff ''and the Ruthenian Ambassador to Aquitania is His Imperial Highness, ''Michael Daskalaris. Advisories Advisories are regularly posted in Aquitanian Embassies abroad, featuring news or any warnings based on developments in Aquitania. *'Oct 20th, 3236' - Constantinians General Victor Loret De Mola and Gaius Mustang have been placed on ONI's list of suspected War Criminals and will be subject to arrest and prosecution if in Aquitanian Territory. On October 27th, the list was further expanded to include Colonel Alexei Sokalov, a direct witness to the "suicide" massacre. Entry Requirements The Imperial Foreign Ministry and the Imperial Office of National Security reserve the right to select/negotiate with individual nations regarding each citizen's requirements for entry to each respective nation. Reciprocity in similar entree policies is also an important factor which helps the IFM and the IONS determine its decisions. The standard entry requirement for every foreign civilian citizen of any nation is a VISA and a small fee, which fare ranges from 10 to 50 Aquitanian Marks. The table below elaborates more: Recent Activities Category:Aquitania